dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl Vol 7 21
She'd been coping with her pain until Zaar came along, claiming he slaughtered her people, and brought all of her hurt and anger back to the forefront. Previously she'd met her cousin in Smallville. Superman tried to dissuade her from leaving, but Supergirl was determined. She had to find out the truth: Rogol Zaar murdered her family and friends and whole race? And if so, who knew and who was behind him? Kal-El tried to talk her down, but she replied she couldn't let it go: unlike him, who is pretty much an Earthman born on another planet, she grew up on Krypton, and now her homeworld and everyone she ever knew are gone forever. Superman insisted he could understand she needs to investigate this matter or she will go crazy, but he believes she needs to take a breath first in order to reevaluate things and forgive herself for surviving. Kara felt touched by her cousin's sincere concern and hesitated for one moment before steeling her resolve. Later, on National City Kara called her adoptive mother, not feeling strong enough to face Eliza, to warn she was going away for a while. After leaving a message in the voicemail, she headed to the Fortress, struggling to hold back her tears. Considering she needed a lead, Kara took Rogol Zaar's battleaxe and headed to Coast City where she got Hal Jordan scan it. Green Lantern was hesitant because he previously scanned a rough drawing of the symbol to not avail, but Supergirl requested he scanned the actual item. To his surprise, his ring reported the object had been identified but information surrounding it was classified. At the same time and forty-two star systems away, an alien was informed a Green Lantern attempted to look for information on Rogol Zaar, and after experiencing a panic attack, hurried off to inform the Circle. While on Earth, Supergirl felt her suspicion what Rogol Zaar wasn't working independently was confirmed. Green Lantern encouraged her to not let her anger consume her and search for justice but not revenge. Supergirl promised to take his advice under consideration and took off. Once back on the Fortress, Kara reflected she was wading in dangerous waters. Whoever engineered Krypton's demise is clearly powerful and doesn't want to be found. But she'll find the truth. Foreseeing her journey taking her through hostile environments she donned a special solar collector suit and started building her ship. Her task over, Kara is climbing inside her ship when Krypto flies in, bringing a message. Kara reads her cousin's letter. After explaining he wanted her to stay because he was feeling lonely after his wife and son leaving, and apologizing for being too busy with protecting Earth to go with her, Superman says he'll feel safer if Krypto is with her. Feeling touched, Kara gets into her ship, followed by Krypto, and both Kryptonians take off towards Mogo, determined to get answers. Elsewhere, a terrified Hakmon informs his master. His master replies the Kryptonian girl isn't a threat because she will not find anything... and will be dealt with if she does. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * ** *** * * Other Characters: * Guy Gardner * Batman * * * * * Lois Lane * Superboy Locations: * * ** *** ** ** ** * Mogo * Unnamed alien planet Items * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The opening flashback scene, featuring Zor-El and Alura hugging their daughter before sending her off, and Kara Zor-El crash-landing on a field, contradicts canon events where Zor-El slept Kara before blasting her into space against his wife's desires and Kara landed on Siberia during a snowstorm. | Trivia = * Supergirl's previous mainstream incarnations also underwent several - storylines - revolving around her post traumatic stress disorder and survivor guilt. * When capturing the Royal Flush Gang, Hal Jordan references the One Punch meme. He also mentions his transformation into Parallax, but makes no mention of finding Supergirl when she became a Red Lantern. . Marc Andreyko has stated he'll probably not mention that particular storyline because he isn't sure it's still in continuity, although another Supergirl issue confirmed it's still canon. | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review }}